Breadsticks Double Date
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Quinntana / Brittberry double date at Breadsticks 'cause I was fucking bored. 'Glee isn't mine' I whispers as I sob. Rated T for language


Quinn and Brittany are sitting in front of each other on a table at Breadsticks, waiting for their girlfriends (who appear to always be late).

'B, I'm telling you.' Quinn says exasperate.

'And I'm telling _you___that not everyone has an unhealthy relationship with bacon, Q.' Quinn raises her eyebrow questioningly. 'Dating a walking dictionary has certain advantages.' Brittany shrugs before sipping on her drink.

'Just make sure you don't say that type of things in front of Finn or he won't get shit of it.'

'That gigantic, brainless tree doesn't get shit of anything.' Santana says as she and Rachel walk to them and each sits next to their girlfriend.

'Finally.' Quinn comments.

Santana rolls her eyes and kisses her girlfriend as Quinn wraps her left arm around the Latina's waist.

Rachel breaks apart from her own girlfriend after giving her an hello-kiss and puts her left hand on Brittany's knee, squeezing.

'What were you two talking about, baby?' The small diva asks her girlfriend.

'About how Quinn's cheating on S.'

'For the record, I'm actually cheating on bacon _with _S.'

'Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting that you've been married for sixteen years now.' Santana says with her signature eye-roll.

The smaller blonde squats her girlfriend playfully. In return, Santana kisses her shoulder before snapping her finger to get a waitress's attention and glaring at her. The waitress nods repeatedly and nervously before rushing to the kitchen.

'Quinn, you and bacon should start considering having children.' Rachel teases her friend.

'Yeah, Q. Sixteen years is a _long _time.'

Quinn pokes her tongue out at them before pouting and putting her head on her girlfriend's right shoulder.

'I hate you two.'

The waitress from before brings the breadsticks and runs away. Santana smirks at herself before kissing Quinn's head, telling the blonde to move, and digging in.

Quinn rolls her eyes before grabbing a stick for herself.

'At least you're not the only one cheating on your spouse.' Rachel says with a giggle, Brittany joining in.

'Yo!' Santana exclaims. 'Not in front of my wife or husband or whatever!' She breaks a breadstick.

'Domestic abuse.' Rachel points a finger at the taller brunette. 'That's domestic abuse right there.'

Once again, Santana rolls her eyes.

'Call the cops.' She jokes.

Rachel pulls out her phone and pretends to dial.

'Hello? 911? My friend just hit her wife… or husband – I'm not sure.'

Santana grabs her girlfriend's hand and makes to stand up.

'We better run, babe.'

'_We_?' Quinn plays along, pulling her hand back. 'No, no, no, no. You're the only one going to jail, Tana.'

The brunette pretends shock, putting a mocking hand on her heart.

'Rachel? Call 911 again. I'm having a heart attack.' She pretends to wipe a tear. 'I thought you loved me.'

Quinn grins cheekily with a shrug.

'Sorry. I was just using you for the hell of the fun.'

Brittany puts an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

'Good thing we're not cheating on anyone. Too much drama.'

'You're dating a drama queen, B.' Quinn says as Santana sits again and grabs the other girl's hand.

'Actually, Quinn, I prefer the term-'

'Oh, hell no.' Santana interrupts her. 'Don't you go all Google Mouth on us.'

'I have not went 'all Google Mouth' on you.' The brunette says with air quotes.

'You're always going Google Mouth on us.' Quinn defends her girlfriend.

'I am not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

Santana and Brittany share an amused smile.

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Children behave.' Santana says with a chuckle. Quinn gives her a gently smack to the back of the head and Rachel kicks her feet. 'Who's with domestic abuse now?' Santana mumbles at her girlfriend.

Quinn kisses her on the cheek and puts her head on Santana's shoulder again, kissing her neck as well.

'Poor baby.' She mumbles jokingly.

Santana scoffs.

'The short one here is Rachel.'

'Santana, as you were remembered, not merely by me but as well by our girlfriends, you are not very much taller than I am.'

Santana glares at her before saying with definition:

'I don't care. You. Are. Short.'

Rolling her eyes at the other brunette, Rachel turns to her girlfriend, knowing fully well by this point what battles to fight with Santana.

Santana smirks before squeezing Quinn's thigh.

'Wanna skip to dessert?'


End file.
